Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (video game)
Macintosh PlayStation |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player |version = 1.1 |ratings = |platforms = Windows, PlayStation, Macintosh |input = Keyboard & Mouse (Mac & PC) Gamepad (PlayStation) }} Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is an action-adventure video game released by LucasArts in 1999. It is based on the film of the same title. Plot The plot closely follows that of the film, although it expands on some minor events that could have been silenced or cut from the film, or shows them from a different character's point of view. For example, it follows Queen Amidala and Captain Panaka's adventure on Coruscant during Anakin Skywalker's interview in the Jedi Temple - something that is never shown or mentioned in the film since the film follows Anakin's point of view. Synopsis The Trade Federation, led by Viceroy Nute Gunray, has a formed a blockade of the planet Naboo. Hoping to resolve the conflict, the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Finis Valorum, sends two Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Viceroy. However, after they arrive on the ship, the room they are being held in begins to fill with poisonous gas. Realising it is an assassination attempt, the two Jedi escape the room and fight their way through the ship, battling the Trade Federation Battle droids. They reach the hangar bay and escape in a ship to the swamps of Naboo. There, they meet with Jar-Jar Binks, an exile of the underwater Gungan city. He brings them there, where they fight off hostile Gungan guards before confronting Boss Nass. Qui-gon manages to convince him to spare Jar-Jar's life and they depart for Theed, where they rescue Queen Amidala. Along with Captain Panaka they flee the besieged capital and make an emergency landing on the desert planet of Tatooine. Qui-gon scour Mos Eisley for the vital ship parts needed to escape the planet and encounters slave child Anakin Skywalker. Qui-gon makes a bet with Anakin's master Watto and wins Anakin's freedom. As Qui-gon escorts Anakin back to the ship, he is attacked by a mysterious Sith warrior. Qui-gon fights him off and escapes with Anakin. The group returns to Coruscant so that the Queen can speak with the Chancellor. After Panaka escorts her through the dangerous streets of Coruscant, she decides to return to Naboo and retake Theed. During the attack, the Sith warrior reappears, revealing himself as Darth Maul. Qui-gon and Obi-wan duel Darth Maul, pursuing him into the generator complex, while the Queen and Panake invade the throne room and defeat Gunray. Obi-wan becomes separated from Qui-gon and Darth Maul, allowing the villain to stab Qui-gon. Obi-wan then attacks him and finally defeats him by cutting him in half. Qui-gon makes Obi-wan promise to train Anakin as a Jedi before he dies of his wounds. The game ends with a celebration in Coruscant. List of levels Gameplay The player gets to play as either Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Queen Amidala or Captain Panaka, depending on the level. If the player is playing as either of the two Jedi, he / she can use a lightsaber or execute a Force push in addition to using blasters, proton missile launchers and explosives (which are available for Amidala and Panaka). The player may also encounter and interact with other non-player characters. Throughout the game, the player will be fighting against Darth Maul, Trade Federation battle droids, AATs, Tusken Raiders, armed robbers etc. Critical reception Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace received generally mixed to positive reception, the PC version holding an aggregate score of 63.35% and 56.42%http://www.gamerankings.com/pc/145464-star-wars-episode-i-the-phantom-menace/index.html for the PlayStation versionhttp://www.gamerankings.com/ps/198783-star-wars-episode-i-the-phantom-menace/index.html at Game Rankings. The game was a bestseller in the UK.UK Playstation sales chart, November 1999, published in Official UK PlayStation Magazine issue 52 In March 2004, GMR Magazine placed The Phantom Menace number 4 on its list of 5 worst Star Wars games. References External links Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Media